Princesa
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: La vida escolar y deportiva de Kirino se ha vuelto un tormento ahora que Tsurugi ha dejado de ser un compañero de equipo y se ha convertido en el principal artífice de una serie de abusos dirigidos hacia el. Fic yaoi.


Los personajes aquí presentados corresponden a Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores.

Este fan fic esta creado sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

El salón de reuniones dejo de estar en silencio cuando el estruendoso impacto de la palma de la mano del numero 10 impacto con la mejilla del chico de cabello rosa.

-Supongo que no te gusta que te golpeen ¿verdad marica?. Espero que no estés hablando de más con Shindou sobre esto ¿te queda claro?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Kirino, solo había sumisión por parte del chico, era lo único que podía hacer.

Desde hacía unas semanas se había ganado, sin saber por que, el odio de su compañero de equipo: Tsurugi Kyousuke, mismo al que ya no veía como un compañero si no como a su castigador, no había día alguno en el Tsurugi le pidiera que se quedara con el para "entrenar", obviamente con entrenar sabía que se refería a algo más que un simple entrenamiento; aquello del entrenamiento se había vuelto en conversaciones humillantes que, como siempre, terminaban en golpes. Todo eso lo había permitido el sin querer.

Aquello había comenzado una tarde en la que Tsurugi le pidió que se quedara con el a entrenar, el por supuesto no había visto problema alguno para quedarse a entrenar y ayudar a un compañero de equipo, más tarde se daría cuenta del error que había cometido. Más tarde (y a solas) con fuerte vocabulario Tsurugi había logrado intimidar a Kirino, mas no termino todo en el fuerte vocabulario, a esto acontecieron una serie de amenazas y golpes en el cuerpo; las amenazas eran principalmente para que no hablara sobre lo que había sucedido, que no se le ocurriera decirle nada a ninguno de sus compañeros sobre aquella actitud agresiva que había tomado (le había quedado grabada una frase que le había dicho Tsurugi: imagina que puedo llegar a matarte a golpes si se te ocurre decir algo. El lo creía) y mucho menos a Shindou (había hecho una principal advertencia sobre este ultimo, no quería verlo tan cerca de el ya que eso le haría sospechar que Kirino estuviera de soplón); los fuertes golpes en el cuerpo sirvieron como principal advertencia de lo que ocurriría si se le pasaba por la cabeza hablar de más.

¿Por que le sucedía esto a el? No sabia, trataba de formular una respuesta lógica a esta pregunta, pero jamas había encontrado la respuesta exacta; tal vez solo era una forma de mostrar su fuerza, humillando a un chico como el, no era para menos al notar la apariencia de Tsurugi: era el típico abusador de una escuela, el chico con el que nadie se quiere meter.

Pero no todo había terminado ahí, tras varias tardes en las que ambos chicos se habían quedado juntos "entrenando" se había comenzado a formar la falsa idea de que ambos se volvían cada vez más y más amigos (algo que por supuesto le venia muy bien al equipo, pues el hecho de que existiera simpatía entre los integrantes era algo que podía aumentar la calidad del equipo en situaciones adversas), no obstante, la realidad era otra, aunque esa falsa creencia le servia como escudo a Tsurugi de esa forma no sospecharían nada.

-No escucho tu respuesta marica -exclamo Tsurugi en un bizarro tono tranquilo, para luego impactar una fuerte cachetada de revés en el rostro de Kirino.

-Si, si me queda claro -respondió en un tono sumiso y a punto de quebrarse- no diré nada, no lo he hecho hasta ahora…

-Más te vale maricón, por que sabes que sucederá si dices que te he estado golpeando ¿verdad?

-Si s…-dejo inconclusa su respuesta al momento en que un fuerte y rápido golpe le entro de lleno en la boca del estomago. Un golpe que lo puso de rodillas frente a su atacante.

-Levantate idiota, me das pena cuando te pones de rodillas, ¡Levantate ahora mismo!

Con trabajo se levanto con ambas manos en el estomago, mientras de sus ojos asomaban lagrimas de dolor.

-Mucho mejor, ahora quita esa cara de dolor que tienes y cambiala por la asquerosa cara que siempre tienes.

Bajo aquella orden trato de aparentar normalidad aún cuando su cerebro le pedía que le diera más importancia a sus dolores físicos.

-Muy bien. Por cierto, y hablando de asquerosidades, odio estas mariconadas que tienes en el cabello -dijo fríamente mientras tomaba con ambas manos a las coletas que tenia Kirino en el cabello para luego arrancarle las ligas que amarraban las coletas dejándole el cabello suelto- preferiría verte sin ellas; no sabes el asco que me dan, tal vez sea en parte eso lo que me da ganas de vomitarte encima cada que te veo, así que espero verte sin ellas ¿entiendes?

-Si… si entiend… -nuevamente dejo inconclusa su respuesta. esta vez un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo en el piso.

-Me encanta que lo entiendas Ki-ri-no, ahora sabrás que no me gusta verte en el piso ¿verdad? -exclamó mientras le atinaba una patada en las costillas- espero que me disculpes, no es de mi agrado repetir las cosas dos veces.

Volvió a incorporarse, esta vez dejando escapar de su boca una serie de gemidos de dolor apagados.

-Así me gusta. ¿Entonces entiendes que no quiero verte con esas mariconadas otra vez verdad?

No hubo respuesta verbal esta vez, solo asintió.

-Por que sabes, ahora que me pongo a pensarlo, -continuo hablando como si le hubiera dado igual la respuesta de Kirino- lo que me da tanto asco de ti, es esa forma tan femenina que tienes, eres chico pero pareces niña; digo, no por nada te digo marica. Y es que vamos ¿a que chico en sus cinco se le ocurre traer el cabello tan largo como lo traes tu?-pregunto mientras lo tomaba fuertemente del cabello- eso es pasable en la chicas, pero contigo es algo que da asco, y seguramente no todo termina con ese cabello de maricón que tienes ¿verdad? -le pregunto al oído mientras acortaba considerablemente la distancia que había entre ambos, al punto en que el pecho de ambos se rozaron. Y continuo hablándole al oído- seguramente te gustaría que te cogieran por detrás ¿verdad maricón? -pregunto esta vez llevando su mano derecha por debajo de las ropas intimas de Kirino hasta tocarlo de forma lasciva por en medio de sus glúteos.

-¡Apartate de mi idiota! -exclamo Kirino apartando violentamente el cuerpo de Tsurugi- ¡no me vuelvas a tocar de es…! -una cachetada callo su respuesta, mientras una fuerte risa llenaba la habitación.

-No trates de portarte heroicamente otra vez ¿ok? debes de aprender cual es tu lugar conmigo ¿te quedo claro maricón?, por esta vez te lo pasare, por que no quiero que nadie te pregunte mañana por los golpes que pueda darte en estos momentos. Pero en fin, espero que te haya quedado bien claro todo lo que hablamos hoy ¿verdad?

Nuevamente asintió, aún que esta vez evitando cruzar miradas con Tsurugi.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana Ki-ri-no sem-pai , cuidate mucho -dijo en tono burlón- y recuerda -hizo una mímica de un cierre cerrando su boca y luego le dio la espalda saliendo del salón de reuniones.

Pasaron varios segundos desde que su agresor se había retirado cuando rompió a llorar; era esa sensación de impotencia que lo cubría y estaba harto de todo eso, estaba harto de todas las humillaciones, amenazas y golpes que había recibido. Y rompió aún más a llorar en el momento en que recordó como las sucias manos de Tsurugi lo habían manoseado hasta el punto de sentirse ultrajado, una persona así era la ultima que hubiera querido que lo tocara de aquella forma. Y así había ocurrido.

Continuo llorando en la soledad del salón de reuniones.

Luego de varios minutos salió del edificio con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar tan solo para encontrarse con un clima tormentoso. Lluvia lo que le faltaba para arruinar su día.

El siguiente día tampoco había comenzado bien para Kirino.

Una serie de pesadillas habían provocado que descansara muy poco en la noche, lo que había dado como resultado que se despertara más tarde de lo normal, sin contar que había despertado con una actitud desganada. Un retraso al llegar a la secundaria fue lo de menos; mientras se dirigía a su salón se había encontrado con Tsurugi en los pasillos. No hubo comunicación verbal por ninguna parte, solo comunicación no verbal; una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en los labios de Tsurugi en cuanto observo a Kirino, luego de eso meneo la cabeza en forma de negación sin dejar de sonreír y finalmente paso de largo empujando con el hombro derecho el cuerpo de Kirino. Kirino por su parte agacho un poco la mirada y retrocedió unos pasos, luego sintió el empujón de Tsurugi, dejo pasar unos segundos y retomo su camino.

Entro a su salón con retraso. Para cuando llego ya estaba el maestro impartiendo clase. Evito la mirada de Shindou y se dirigió a su asiento.

Al contrario de los días en los que su vida era normal, esta vez no enfocaba su mirada a Shindou, ni presto atención a las primeras clases del día. No, toda su atención estaba enfocada en aquello que había sucedido con Tsurugi, principalmente por que aquellos gestos lo inquietaban de sobre manera. No sabía decifrarlos y continuaba pensando en lo que había tratado de decirle.

No era la primera vez desde que había comenzado aquella pesadilla que se había encontrado a Tsurugi en los pasillos, aún que si era la primera vez en la que no había existido mensaje verbal alguno, todo había sido lenguaje corporal y nada más, aquello era extrañamente diferente. Solo algo era cierto, todo aquello implicaba algo que le iba a suceder, ¿pero que?, a su mente llego una idea que no quería ni pensar, pero ahí estaba, ya había sido víctima de humillaciones, amenazas y golpes, con lo que había sucedido el día anterior ya podía esperar una ultima cosa por parte de Tsurugi, solo faltaba que...

Salió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos en el momento en que Shindou se apareció repentinamente frente a el, asustandolo.

-¿Te asuste? -pregunto Shindou al notar el rostro de sorpresa que había hecho Kirino.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un rato sin saber como responder a la pregunta de Shindou.

Para Kirino, Shindou significaba muchas cosas, era un prodigio con habilidades únicas: capitán del equipo de Raimon, el chico con las notas mas altas del grupo, talentoso en el piano, de una familia adinerada y por supuesto un chico bastante guapo; combinación perfecta que hacía que fuera imposible no enamorarse de el, era prácticamente un príncipe. Kirino lo sabía, le gustaba Shindou, estaba enamorado de el, aún que sabía que no había posibilidades de que ambos pudieran estar juntos, en primera por que ambos eran chicos, en segunda por que Shindou solo lo veía como un amigo, y en tercera Shindou era mucho como para que se llegara a fijar en alguien que no era prácticamente nada a comparación de el; por lo tanto, aún cuando le gustara mucho Shindou no podía ver a futuro algo con el aún que así lo quisiera, era algo doloroso (pues siempre le era duro aceptar la realidad) pero no podía hacer nada más que conformarse con ser su amigo. Aún peor, no podía estar tan cerca de Shindou como antes debido a la advertencia que le había hecho Tsurugi, sabía que si estaba muy cerca de Shindou terminaría siendo visto como un soplón lo que terminaría en más golpes de los que comúnmente era víctima, era por eso que muy a pesar de el se había comenzado a apartar de la amistad de Shindou.

-No, para nada Shindou, solo estaba pensando en algo… ¿ya es hora del almuerzo?

-Si… ya es hora del almuerzo Kirino, desde hace tres minutos que es hora del almuerzo.

-Ah, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

-Estas muy despistado ¿estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes por mi Shindou, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? no es normal que llegues tarde Kirino

-Si, totalmente seguro Shindou, no te preocupes solo tuve un mal sueño -malos sueños quiso decir, pero callo.

-Te creeré... si dices que estas bien te tomare la palabra.

-Gracias Shindou -se limito a responder aún cuando tenia tantas ganas de contarle el tremendo martirio del que había estado siendo víctima.

-¿Cómo van los entrenamientos con Tsurugi?

La sangre se le helo y evito mostrarse angustiado al momento de escuchar el nombre de su agresor.

-Bien… bien hasta eso van bien los entrenamientos -respondió con nerviosismo en su voz, algo que percato Shindou, pero no le dio importancia.

-Me imagino… ¿que suelen entrenar?

-Ehmm… en si yo le sirvo de ayuda, dice que tiene problemas con los defensores -y vaya si tiene problemas con los defensores, pensó Kirino- por eso le ayudo.

-Ya veo, supongo que es un problema muy común en los delanteros, hasta yo los he llegado a tener, pero bueno, me da mucho gusto saber que se están ayudando mutuamente…

-Si.

-¿Cuándo dejaran de entrenar? -preguntó con aire insistente.

-Eh… supongo que cuando el mejore…

-¿Y crees que ya haya mejorado? ¿crees que le falta mejorar aún más?

-Creo que vamos mejorando… pero falta perfeccionar algunas cosas -continuaba respondiendo con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. mentir de esa forma lo angustiaba bastante, más cuando distaba bastante de la realidad.

-Bueno… espero que terminen pronto…

-Si, yo igual.

-¿Enserio?

-S-si, espero que terminemos pronto… entrenar de más me cansa bastante.

-Me imagino, siempre es agotador entrenar de más…

-Bueno, puedo lidiar con eso… creo

-¿Por que no le dices que no?, aún que sea por una vez…

-No puedo Shindou -respondió cortantemente, no quería responderle de aquella forma, pero si Shindou se preocupaba de más podía terminar todo en un gran mal entendido para Tsurugi y el sabía muy bien en que podía terminar todo eso- …el me necesita.

-Solo será un día. -continuó insistiendo.

-De verdad no puedo, necesitamos mejorar antes de el siguiente partido…

-Esta bien… -dijo Shindou afligido- ¿sabes Kirino? extraño tu compañía cuando voy de regreso a casa…

-G-gracias Shindou -respondió mientras le subía la temperatura en las mejillas por lo que había dicho Shindou.

Fue en el momento en que se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza para rascarse la nuca debido al nerviosismo que se dio cuenta de algo que había olvidado hacer en la mañana. por debajo de la nuca llevaba amarradas sus coletas; ahora entendía el gesto que le había hecho Tsurugi en la mañana, aquella negación burlona había sido una forma de expresar de alguna forma lo que le depararía cuando se encontraran solos. Pensó en quitarse las coletas, pero eso haría que Shindou le preguntara el por que de aquella decisión, algo que podría hacer que sospechara de algo y si eso sucedía el castigo que recibiría por parte de Tsurugi se volvería aún más excesivo.

Se dejo las coletas, ya le explicaría luego a Tsurugi, si este dejaba que le explicara.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer Kirino, eres mi mejor amigo, extraño tu compañía por eso.

-Ah, si, lo mismo digo Shindou, eres mi…mejor amigo… -exclamó con tristeza en su voz, aquello que Shindou le había dicho le recordaba su posición con el.

-…Si...bueno ya va a comenzar la siguiente clase…

-¡Oh! cierto

- Je, ya no estés tan distraído Kirino -poso su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Kirino y le revolvió los cabellos antes de regresar a su lugar.

"Gracias, amigo" -pensó tristemente Kirino preparandose para pasar las siguientes horas de clase pensando en como afrontar a Tsurugi.

* * *

-¡Muy bien chicos, terminamos el entrenamiento del día de hoy! -exclamó Shindou dirigiendose a los demás a lo que respondieron rompiendo filas.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos más tiempo ¿Verdad Kirino? -respondió Tsurugi mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por detrás del cuello de Kirino hasta tocarle el hombro aparentando una acción amistosa con el defensa.

-Uhmmm ¿otra vez se quedaran a entrenar? -pregunto Shindou mientras hacía contacto visual con Kirino-

-S-si, continuaremos entrenando Shindou -respondió Kirino, poniendo su fe en que Shindou pudiera pedirles que se abstuvieran de entrenar por aquel día, pero sin olvidar lo que sucedería si contrariaba a Tsurugi-

-¿Estarás bien Kirino? ¿no te cansaras? -pregunto preocupado Shindou.

Un apenas visible gesto de fastidio se asomo en el rostro de Tsurugi al escuchar aquellas preguntas.

-Si, no te preocupes Shindou…

-Ves Shindou -intervino Tsurugi- no hay problema alguno, aparte mañana comienza el fin de semana, podremos descansar mañana si terminamos cansados.

-Esta bien… les deseo éxito, y espero que pronto mejores tus habilidades contra los defensas Tsurugi.

-Gracias Shindou, espero lo mismo -respondió Tsurugi dando paso a la despedida.

Espero a que Shindou estuviera varios metros lejos de ellos y luego soltó a Kirino del hombro.

-Parece ser que tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿verdad marica? -dijo mientras le pasaba el balón a Kirino.

Apenas escucho aquellas palabras los ánimos de Kirino se bajaron a cero, sabía lo que sucedería después.

-No es lo que piensas Tsurugi, no pude dormir bien, se me olvido lo de las coletas, pero…

-Shhhh, no quiero que te exaltes ¿entiendes marica?, jugaremos un rato y luego hablaremos en privado ¿entiendes?

Asintió.

-Muy bien, juguemos entonces maricón.

* * *

El escenario era el mismo de siempre: la sala de reuniones del edificio de Fútbol.

El cuerpo de Kirino fue violentamente estrellado contra la pared, a esto le siguieron un par de cachetadas en el rostro.

-¿No te había dicho algo sobre esas mariconadas en el cabello?

-Tsurugi -respondió lo más rápido posible ante aquella pregunta- no pude dormir bien, cuando me desperté se me olvido lo que habías dicho sobre ellas, no fue mi…

Un golpe en el estomago callo la respuesta de Kirino.

-No me digas que no fue tu culpa maldito maricón, y no me digas que se te olvido idiota.

-S-se m-me olvido de verdad -respondió con problemas para articular las palabras debido al golpe que había recibido.

-Eso significa que no te he golpeado lo suficiente como para que te acuerdes de lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?

-L-lo siento…

-Ven para acá maricón -tomo con su mano derecha el rostro de Kirino apretando fuertemente las mejillas de este- escuchame bien, quiero que me expliques por que Shindou te hizo todas esas preguntas, y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, por que sabes que sucedería si me mientes ¿verdad?

Kirino asintió y fue soltado por Tsurugi.

-No se por que lo hizo, me hablo en la clase y me pregunto el por que estaba distraído, le dije que no había descansado en la noche por haber entrenado contigo, fue lo único que le dije.

-¿Dices la verdad marica? -pregunto mientras llevaba su mano derecha al rostro de Kirino para empujarlo suavemente aún que con presión a la pared- ¿o estás tratando de mentirme?

-Es la verdad Tsurugi -respondió con voz quejosa al sentir la presión sobre su cabeza contra la pared- no he dicho nada sobre e-esto.

-Más te vale maricón -aparto su mano del rostro de Kirino cesando el castigo sobre este- y más te vale que digas la verdad, recuerdas que puedo matarte al golpes ¿cierto?

-Si

-Y recuerdas que puedo deformarte aún más el asqueroso rostro que tienes ¿verdad?

-S-si…

-No sabes como me gusta que lo recuerdes, pero creo que aún hay cosas que olvidas…

Tomo nuevamente el rostro de Kirino con su mano derecha, esta vez atrajo el rostro de este hacía el para luego empujarlo violentamente contra la pared, causándole un golpe en la nuca. Como era costumbre después de esto el joven defensor cayo al piso, quedandose ahí por un buen rato mientras se agarraba con ambas manos la nuca.

-¡Y espero que no las vuelvas a olvidar maricón de mierda, recuerda que yo puedo hacer contigo lo que se me de la gana, que si quiero puedo golpearte hasta que quedes irreconocible o hasta matarte ¿entiendes?!

Esta vez no hubo respuesta de ninguna forma.

-Sobre ese cabello de nena que tienes, y ya que veo que no aprendiste tu lección el día de ayer… ¡mirame cuando te estoy hablando maricón! -exclamo mientras se ponía de cuclillas. Luego le aparto las manos de la nuca a Kirino tan solo para encontrarse con un rostro cubierto de lagrimas de dolor y fuertemente ruborizado de las mejillas, un indicador de los impactos que había recibido en el rostro. Aún con lagrimas en los ojos y con una mirada aterrorizada Kirino volvió su mirada a su atacante- mucho mejor. Ya que no puedes hacer algo simple como dejarte de poner esas mariconadas en el cabello -continuo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a uno de sus bolsillos de donde saco unas tijeras. Las abrió y las volvió a cerrar frente el rostro de Kirino- traje la solución perfecta, lindas ¿no?

La mirada de Kirino se llenaron aún mas de terror al observar las tijeras frente a su rostro.

-No, no, no, no, no Tsurugi -hablo con voz alterada- por favor, no, no lo hagas, mi cabello no, te juro que no se me va a volver a olvidar, pero por favor no lo hagas.

-¿Ah no? ¿por que no marica? -esta vez empuño las tijeras mientras tomaba por el cuello de la camisa al defensor obligándolo a permanecer en el piso para luego ponerse encima de el cerrándole toda posible vía de escape- ¿es acaso por que te encanta verte como una ramera? ¿piensas que así puedes atraer chicos para que te den una buena cogida eh?

-Por favor … no mi cabello, Tsurugi… no te hice nada para que me trates así -respondió con voz quebrada mientras comenzaban a correr por su rostro lagrimas de frustración.

-Lo siento, creo que no escuche las respuestas a mis preguntas, y dudo que este sordo, así que -pauso lo que iba a decir y llevo su mano izquierda a la nuca de Kirino, tomo ambas coletas con su mano y las despojo de las ligas que las mantenían amarradas, dejando visible e invulnerable la larga cabellera rosada del defensor.

-Tsurugi, no, no, no, ¡NO, por favor, alguien ayu…! -callo inmediatamente al momento en que sintió el frío filo de un objeto metálico en su garganta.

-Shhhhhh, no quieres que nadie nos escuche ¿cierto?, y seguramente también quieres vivir otro día ¿verdad?

Esta vez asintió lentamente, esperando no cortarse con el filo de las tijeras, y con cierta duda sobre la respuesta afirmativa a la ultima pregunta.

-Y se que también quieres conservar tu asqueroso cabello de ramera ¿me equivoco? -pregunto mientras empujaba el filo de las tijeras sobre el cuello de Kirino.

Indignado, con sollozos y lagrimas escurriendo sobre su rostro asintió.

-Entonces responde mis preguntas maricón, es sencillo ¿no crees? -aparto el filo de las tijeras del cuello de Kirino, esperando que con esto pudiera dar las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Ya… ya no Tsurugi, por favor, ya no aguanto más esto -dijo con la voz quebrada- no te he hecho nada para que me trates así … ¿por que a mi? ¿qué te hice?

-No se tu marica, pero no escuche las respuestas a mis preguntas, y sabes como odio esperar, pero no te preocupes -volvió a presionar el filo de las tijeras en el cuello de Kirino- para que veas que soy bueno, te daré una tercera oportunidad de que me des las respuestas a mis preguntas, y espero que sepas que preguntas hice, si no… puedes decirle adiós a tu querido cabello mariquita.

-Tsurugi… -pauso por un momento, no haría entrar en razón a Tsurugi. Lo mejor para el era hacer que su agresor escuchara lo que quería. Aún indignado y llorando respondió a las preguntas- si… si me gusta verme como una… una ramera…

-Fuertes declaraciones -interrumpió Tsurugi- es una pena que no tenga como grabarlas, pero esta bien, puedes continuar maricón.

-… y pienso… que con eso los chicos se fijen en mi…

-¿Se fijen en ti…? -incito a continuar a Kirino mientras le clavaba la punta de las tijeras en el cuello.

-Para que me cojan…

-Bueno, eso ya me lo imaginaba marica, no tenías por que decírmelo, se nota a leguas que te gusta que te follen por detrás -dijo en un molesto tono sarcástico mientras apartaba las tijeras del cuello de Kirino- te gusta que te hagan sentir como toda una nena ¿verdad marica?

Kirino lo vio con desprecio a pesar de las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. No pudo hacer gran cosa cuando sintió la palma y el dorso de la mano de Tsurugi impactar su rostro en repetidas ocasiones.

-Se te olvida que tienes que responder a todo lo que pregunto ¿verdad maricón?, ahora responde a lo que te estoy preguntando.

-Si… me gusta que me hagan sentir… como una nena…

-Muy bien, así me gusta que respondas marica. Ahora con toda sinceridad quiero que me respondas mis preguntas ¿ok?

Asintió.

-¿Alguna vez te han cogido por detrás maricón? -pregunto en tono divertido, esperando la respuesta de Kirino.

Apenas había terminado Tsurugi de formular aquella pregunta no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, de sus ojos volvían a brotar lagrimas. Creía saber a donde podía llegar todo ese asunto, aún así contesto con sinceridad.

-No.

-Ahora, eso si me sorprende, un tremendo marica como tu siendo virgen, pensé que te morías de ganas por que te follaran como si fueras una ramera. Dime ¿te gustaría que te cogiera un chico?

Hizo una breve pausa antes de responder aquella pregunta, luego respondió.

-Si

-Jaajaajaa, bueno entonces, ya que eres virgen y quieres que te coja un chico ¿no te gustaría que yo te estrenara maricón?

Kirino no pudo evitar expresar aquella frustración que sentía, no había nadie que pudiera llegar a salvarlo, pensó en Shindou que para entonces estaría ya en su casa, muy lejos para salvarlo de lo que Tsurugi le llegara a hacer. Su única esperanza era su respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-No -respondió con la voz quebrada y en un tono apenas audible.

Una sórdida proveniente de Tsurugi lleno el salón de reuniones ante aquella respuesta.

-Aparte de marica eres delicado. Te pienso hacer un favor y me dices que no, aún así me da igual. Así que por el día de hoy te has salvado de que te corte tu asqueroso cabello. ¡De pie!

Tsurugi se aparto de encima de Kirino para incorporarse, de esa forma también Kirino pudo incorporarse.

-Por cierto ¿podrías dejar de llorar por un maldito instante marica? me desespera que te pongas a chillar como una maldita magdalena.

Kirino agacho el rostro y se seco las lagrimas del rostro aún que continuo sollozando, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando incorporo la vista Tsurugi le lanzo una maleta al rostro.

-De cierta forma sabia que no me harías caso con eso de las coletas, y para que te sientas mejor, nunca pensé en cortarte el cabello, si hubiera hecho eso mi plan se hubiera arruinado, pero ya entenderás cuando abras esa maleta; ¿qué esperas? abrela marica, quiero que veas lo que hay dentro.

Recogió la maleta del piso y la abrió. Observo abatido el contenido dentro de ella, impotente ante aquella situación solo pudo echarse a llorar otra vez, esperaba que en cualquier momento Tsurugi lo callara de un golpe, pero no sucedió.

-Te gusta verte como una ramera, eso fue lo que dijiste, te gusta que los chicos se fijen en ti para que te den una buena cogida, ¿y para que crees que están los amigos Kirino sempai? -nuevamente apareció el sarcasmo en la voz del delantero- no es necesario que me lo agradezcas maricón.

Las usaras mañana por todo el día, te veré a las afueras del subterráneo de la estación de Raimon. Para asegurarme de que las lleves puestas estaré vigilándote; y de una vez quiero que todo quede claro maricón, no quiero que trates de escapar, de vez en cuando te mandare mensajes a tu teléfono, en esos mensajes te diré hacia donde vamos a ir, ¿entendido?

-Tsurugi… -cayo de rodillas y se llevo ambas manos a los ojos cubriéndolos mientras lloraba- no pueden verme con esto en mi casa, ni tampoco puedo usarlas en la calle… no sabes como me van a ver si las uso

-Descuida maricón, se como te van a ver, te van a ver como lo que en realidad eres: un sucio y anormal afeminado.

-Tsurugi haré cualquier otra cosa, menos esto. -dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas en el rostro.

-Mañana a las diez de la mañana maricón. Oh y descuida, sé donde vives, si no estas a las diez ahí, iré a buscarte a tu casa y supongo que ya sabrás para que te iré a buscar ¿entiendes?.

Nos vemos mañana maricón.

Le dio dos palmadas en la mejilla derecha para luego pasar a retirarse.

Por otra parte Kirino aún se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, observando con desaliento el contenido de aquella maleta: ropa de mujer.

* * *

Yeaph, espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, obviamente habrá segunda parte, pues no seria justo dejarlo así. Por el momento estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de este fic, pero también estoy escribiendo otros tics y capítulos de algunos fics que ya tengo publicados, así que solo puedo pedir paciencia.

Si les gusto o no les gusto háganmelo saber, estoy abierto a criticas. Si no de igual forma me conformo bastante con que hayan leído este fic.

¡Gracias por leer!

n_n

* * *

Y bueno Finalmente también aclaro que estoy en contra del maltrato escolar también conocido como Bullying (aún que a comparación del bullying de mis tiempos el de hoy en día no es nada, pero como afecta a los niños y jovenes)


End file.
